His Family
by InsaneAuthor44
Summary: Viktor Krum; famous international quidditch star, he must end up with someone, right? Well, this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

'_Hogwarts is a nice place_,' I thought as I walked through the halls for the first time. 'I wouldn't want to go here for seven years, though.' I looked back at my fellow seventh-year students, then to my headmaster, Karkaroff, and lastly to the big wooden doors in my way. We powered through, and preformed our little show, settling down at the Slytherin table. I'm still not sure if the Hogwarts students knew about the tournament, but they all seemed to be gaping at me.

All except one.

Two tables down, there was a girl, probably in her fifth year, who was looking down at her... err, what is it called... book! Yes, she'd rather watch her words then us. I thought this was simply hilarious, but at the same time, it intrigued me. She was pretty, too. Long, straight black hair, big blue eyes, fair skin and a skinny bulid. Her smile was pretty, I noticed as a friend drew her away from her story and into a quiet conversation I couldn't even hope to hear. I imagined her voice would be heavenly.

The next few weeks went on quickly, must more quick than I'd have liked. I hadn't gotten the girl's name or 'House', and every time I tried to speak to her in the libary(her domain, it seemed), a young bushy-haired idiot girl got in my way. It didn't matter, really. I don't think I'd have ever gotten the nerve to converse with her at that point.

On October 31st(Halloween? All Hallow's Eve? Something along those lines...), a feast was prepared and the Triwizard's Cup was the center of attention. It turned to blue fire as the old man spoke, and a piece of parchment was spit out. The eye of my own headmaster seemed about to pop out of his head, an amusing sight. I was a bit nervous as well, because I felt like this should have been mine; I could do this better than anyone here.

"Viktor Krum of Durmstrang!" The old man shouted as the hall filled with cheer. I gave a rare smile and stood, walking to meet the Hogwarts headmaster. I took the parchment from him, reconizing my own handwriting, and went into the room I was directed into. I did, however, catch a glimpse of my mystery girl, watching me, her eyes alive with excitement and her hands banging together loudly.

My stomach flip-flopped all night, and I didn't pay attention to much else.

Soon, the first task was upon me, and I was ready. I'd been informed of the dragons, and was simply going to blind the beast. The clumsy idiot crushed half its offspring, causing my ranking to go down. I excepted my score and went into the stands, watching as the legondary Harry Potter(There were two Hogwarts champions?) fly his way to victory.

If nothing else, I found a small fact about my mystery girl; she was in the Ravenclaw House. Her scarf proclaimed it for all to see.

After a few weeks, I'd figured out my golden egg. Something about breathing underwater... I'd use a transfiguration spell, as it was the only thing I could come up with. A whale, maybe? No, a shark. Yes, that would be... argh, was is it... ah, satisfactory.

Maybe two days after I'd told Karkaroff my plans, the Yule Ball was announced. All I could see in my mind was my mystery girl and I, dancing and twirling like two in young love. I decided I would ask her, and take whatever she thought would be best.

I mightily hoped the best was 'yes'.

I worked my way into the library, rehersing what I'd tell her in my mind. "Vill you please go to the ball vith me?" I asked the floor, nodding to myself, as that would be the simplest thing to say. A squeel in front of me brought me to attention. The bushy haired girl looked excited about something...

Oh, shoot.

The next thing I knew, I was escorting a Herm-oh-ninny Granger to the ball I'd wanted to use as an excuse to get my mystery girl to tell me her name. I admit, the Granger girl looked lovely and she was having a hell of a time trying to get me to pronounce her name correctly, but I couldn't help but search for her.

It was around two in the morning when she appeared. Half of the professors were drunk, and most students had gone to bed or had started a party in their towers or dormatries. I sat in the Great Hall still, wondering why my chance had slipped away from me.

"Mya!" A small voice to my left squeaked.

"Yes, Professor Flitwick?" A quiet voiced replied. I don't know what made me look, what made me turn my head to see the two converse, but I did, and my jaw dropped. There she was, standing near the small man, smiling and looking radiant in her deep violet dress robes. Her hair was in a french brain, only leaving some shorter hair(bangs?) out to frame her face. I'd never seen a prettier girl in my life, even if she was more than a foot shorter than me and had freckles over her nose(which, really, I thought were adorable).

I wanted to approach her, but damned Karkaroff drew me away to speak of tournament tactics.

For the days leading to the next task, all I could think about was her. Mya. How cute, how fitting. She looked like a 'Mya'.

Herm-oh-ninny countined to bug me, and I decided to play along for a bit. I didn't want her to run off telling everyone I was an inconsiderate idiot Bulgarian. At the same time, I felt if she were going to persue me, then she could at least break it off with her famous boyfriend, The Boy Who Lived.

The second challenge went well. I transfigured myself into a shark(well, I messed up and only my head changed to a sea animal, but it worked, didn't it?) and swam to the depths of the Black Lake. In the land of the merpeople, I found Herm-oh-ninny, an asian girl, a blond girl much too young to be at Hogwarts, and the red-headed boy who followed Harry Potter around like a lost puppy. With the help of the youngest champion, I released Granger and brought her to the surface. I found Diggory had beaten me, and I was currently in second place. In the end, Harry Potter won for his bravery(that was a biased jury!) and I came in third.

Later, I learned that Herm-oh-ninny had been spreading around that I'd invited her to Bulgaria the following summer, and I was furious. If I were to invite anyone, it would be my Mya, of whom I'd still never spoken a word to. I cornered Herm-oh-ninny and broke our 'relationship'. It wasn't a pleasant conversation, but it needed to be spoken.

Over the next few months, I tried to work up the courage to talk to Mya. The first thing I ever said to her, two weeks before the last task, was,"You haff to tie vour shoes." She'd giggled, I'd blushed, and she'd told me her name, and I told her mine. Her voice was angelic.

The last task was an ordeal. Potter and Diggory went into the maze, then I did, and Lord, what other hells was this school hiding? Sure it was much more comfortable than Durmstrang, but these monsters! Big scorpion things with deadly stingers! Moving plants that would try to kill you! Crazy boggarts!

I was approaching the french girl when it happened. My mind completely cleared, and I heard someone softly speaking, as if from a dream. "_Viktor, get the girl. Get her, do it now_!" I hurried to please the voice. Before I could stop myself, I flung around the corner and did the unspeakable; I used an unforgivable curse on Fleur. She shrieked and fell to the ground. The plant-walls swallowed her, and my feet started moving again because the voice told me to.

I started running, though I didn't know why, until I reached a long passage, with a boy at the end. I continued running, my wand raised...

"What are you doing? What the hell d'you think you're doing?" Diggory yelled, and I shut my eyes, hearing my own voice ring out: "_Crucio_!"

Then it all went black, just as I could hear the voice mumble: "Goddammit!"

When I woke, Karkaroff started yelling. Potter'd won, apparently, and my headmaster wasn't happy. Eventually I learned that Diggory had died. Died after I'd used an unforgivable on him. Karkaroff went on to explain that I wouldn't be charged with murder as I had been under a unforgivable myself, and that I was still the seeker for our team, but I'd zoned out.

A man no longer had a life because of this. It wasn't a good thought, and I was a little ashamed that I was thankful it'd been him, and not me.

A feast in Cedric's honor was held, and then the term was over. I was throughly pissed at myself for not communication with Mya anymore, but she surprised me.

After I'd said all my goodbyes, including Potter and his friends, she came up to _me_.

"Viktor?" She asked timidly, and I felt my heart melting. I simply nodded, at a loss for English words. "Would you... Oh, I feel so silly!" She smiled nervously. "I'm sure you've heard this a million times this year, but, well... Would you sign something for me?"

I blinked a few times, trying to tie this into a way I could see her again. "How about a letter?" I suggested. "Ve could ve... vhat is it? Pen friends?"

"Pen pals?" She asked. I nodded. "Alright, Viktor, sounds like a great idea. But you have to start, because I want that autograph."

"I haff to start," I repeated, taking her hand and kissing it, like the gentleman I was. She smiled, blushing crimson, and left to go to her friends.

I started my letter while we sailed home. I wrote about how smelly it was down here, and how I was missing Hogwarts already. I signed my name six times, just to make sure she got what she'd wanted. I also 'gave her my love', which probably meant more for me than it did for her.

You'd like to know the crazy part, yes? Three years later, she and I were engaged, and I was bringing her home for Christmas, to meet the family.

Funny how some things work out.


	2. Chapter 2

(Mya's POV)

Merlin, help me now.

Viktor and I had been going strong for a while. I wasn't stupid; I knew that he looked at me that year at Hogwarts, I knew he'd wanted me to go to the Yule Ball with him. I throughly enjoyed the look on his face when he saw me all dolled up. After a while of writing to him in Bulgaria, he came and visited me. We went out on a date, a heavenly one at that, and we'd been going out for the rest of the time.

Now he wanted me to spend Christmas with his family in Bulgaria.

It wasn't like I had anywhere better to go, I was an orphan and had never met a father or mother figure that stuck to me. Still, I was afraid. Viktor has three brothers and one sister, a strict mother and grandfather, but at least his father sounded nice(thank you, Merlin!). I worried that they wouldn't approve of me, which was shallow, but oh well.

I was currently packing my bags. I lived in a small flat in London, near the muggle coffee shop where I worked. So far I had my winter clothes(it snowed a lot in Bulgaria, right?), a blanket and pillow, one set of dress robes, one nice dress, my swim suit, and a lot of my favorite pajamas, in my biggest bag. In my next bag, I had my sneak-o-scope, my stock of Polyjuice Potion, my wizarding and muggle money, and a set of various books to entertain me. In my purse I had my wand(nine inches, elm, raven feather core), some extra money, my small amount of make up and an extra hair tye. Looking around my home, it looked bare.

I pulled out one more bag and put in my shampoo, conditioner, bodywash, perfume, and another extra hair tye. Putting that bag into the biggest bag, I pulled everything out into the livingroom/kitchen. No sooner than I sat down then there was a loud knock on my door. Smiling to myself, I went over to open the door and was engulfed in large arms. Kisses littered my head as I pulled him in and shut the door.

"Good afternoon to you too, Viktor," I laughed, extracting myself from his grip.

The Bulgarian grinned. "Mya, I am so happy right vow," he told me. I noticed how his accent was starting to fade, but I figured it would come back once we headed out to his country.

"I'm very glad that you're glad," I told him, noticing his bags behind him. "Are we apparating from here? Because I still don't have the chiminey set up in the floo network."

Viktor nodded, taking my hand with one of his huge ones, then taking his bags in the other. I did the same. I suddenly felt a sucking and I couldn't breathe. Shutting my eyes, Viktor squeezed my hand harder, knowing how much I hated apparation.

As soon as the sucking stopped, everything got cold. I didn't like cold then, and I don't like cold now. Snow is pretty and all, but I'd rather be inside reading with a cup of cocoa and a cashmere sweater on my shoulders. I felt Viktor drape a heavy cape over me, and I smiled up at him gratefully.

I finally noticed where we'd landed; a big old mansion. Apparently, having an international quidditch star as a son can really rake in the galleons. The building was brick, and three stories high. It looked very old, but in a nice way. It seemed to be modeled after an ancient Victorian style, and looked rustic. The steps up to the house were painted white, as well as the fringe to the house. There were plenty of windows, that was for sure.

I looked up to Viktor, and he nodded, escourting me up the stairs and to the white wooden door. He opened it, and shouted out something in Bulgarian. At once, a large women with tanned skin and long dark hair came rushing at my boyfriend. He was forced to let go of my hand as he hugged the woman, who I noticed had Viktor's dark eyes.

Four men stood in the room now. One was much older, and I realized that this was Viktor's father. He was short, shorter than two of the other men. He had blond buzzed hair and blue eyes, but had a stronng, beefy build. He looked at me as if I were something precious to him. The next man was tall and younger; maybe sixteen. Bogdon, maybe? Viktor said that his youngest brother was named this, and this child looked young. He had blond hair, long and wavy, and black, beady eyes. He was incredibly tall, taller than my Viktor, and very skinny.

The next two were twins; obviously Danail and Desislav. They were identical, both with blue eyes and black hair(Danail's was shorter than Desislav's), and both were of medium height and medium brawn. Their skin was tanned like the big woman still clutching to Viktor(That's probably Ivana, his mother. I'm guessing the old man is Emil, his father).

I realized that Ludmilla was missing, Viktor's only sister.

"Everyvone, dis is my Mya. Mya, dis is my father, mother, and my brothers." Viktor was introducing everyone, like the gentlemaan he was, and I smiled and nodded my head at all of his family, all grinning back, except his mother, who glared.

"Vell, is it not great to finally greet ve infamous Mya," Emil asked with a smile. He put one arm around my shouders, the other around those of his wife. "Ve vill haff a great holiday!"

Yeah, right.

Like I said, Merlin, will you save me?


End file.
